<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nos liens by NightmareSaiko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942164">Nos liens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareSaiko/pseuds/NightmareSaiko'>NightmareSaiko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mystery, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:09:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareSaiko/pseuds/NightmareSaiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry se découvre au lendemain de ses seize ans un nouveau don qui remettra en doute tous les liens qu'il a tissé jusqu'à présent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à J.K Rowling !</p>
<p>Prologue : Souvenir</p>
<p>-Harry... Harry !</p>
<p>Douce. La voix qui l'appelait était terriblement douce, maternelle. Harry ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur deux orbes vertes identiques aux siennes. La femme le fixait avec amour et fierté. Elle lui caressa tendrement la joue avant de déposer un léger baiser sur son nez. Des gazouillis de bonheur franchirent les lèvres d'Harry, provoquant un éclat de rire chez la femme. Elle était belle avec ses cheveux roux attachés et ses tâches de rousseur. Seulement sa beauté était entachée par la marque violette qui recouvrait sa joue. Harry passa l'un de ses doigts dessus et sa mère eut une grimace de douleur.</p>
<p>-Désolé mon bébé, je sais que ce n'est pas beau à voir...</p>
<p>Lily prit son fils dans ses bras et commença à faire le tour de la chambre tout en berçant l'enfant. Harry se sentait bien contre la poitrine de sa mère, il se sentait en sécurité. L'enfant savait qu'avec elle à ses côtés, rien ne pouvait lui arriver. C'était sa maman après tout. Lily s'installa dans un des fauteuils de la chambre, près de la fenêtre et mit Harry sur ses genoux, dos à elle, de manière à ce qu'il voit ses mains. Elle secoua l'un de ses doigts et aussitôt, un fil apparut. Harry sursauta. Il tenta d'attraper le fil mais celui-ci traversa sa main. Agacé de ne pas y arriver, l'enfant se mit à râler en grognant et baragouinant des mots incompréhensibles. Lily prit leur deux mains et les lia en posant son menton sur la tête de son fils.</p>
<p>-Harry... Maman a un secret à te dire. Tu vois ce fil qui lie nos doigts ? Seuls nous pouvons le voir, c'est un don de notre famille. Le notre est indigo, ce qui prouve que je suis ta maman et toi mon bébé. Quand tu seras plus grand, tu découvriras de nouveaux liens, avec des couleurs différentes. Peut-être même qu'un jour tu trouveras ton lien bordeaux... Je l'espère.</p>
<p>Elle marqua une pause pour s'assurer qu'Harry l'écoutait, ce qui était le cas. Du haut de ses un an, il observait sa mère, attentif.</p>
<p>-Je me demande dans quelle maison tu seras, mon ange. Serdaigle t'irait plutôt bien !</p>
<p>L'enfant fit une moue.</p>
<p>-Bon peut-être pas à Serdaigle dans ce cas. Nous verrons bien !</p>
<p>Elle se remit à jouer avec leurs doigts.</p>
<p>-Ces liens, mon amour, te permettront de savoir qui sont tes vrais amis, sur qui tu peux compter réellement. Peut-être que si j'y avais fait plus attention, je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui. Je voulais apprendre à faire confiance sans me baser sur ce pouvoir, et voilà où j'en suis. Si tu savais à quel point je regrette. Le seul point positif dans ma vie, c'est toi, tu es mon tout Harry.</p>
<p>Harry sourit en sentant les baisers de sa mère sur ses cheveux.</p>
<p>-Ton héritage apparaîtra à tes seize ans. Tu ne pourras pas voir les liens par toi-même avant cet âge. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que tu sauras tout, toute la vérité concernant les personnes qui te sont proches.</p>
<p>Un hurlement vint briser la bulle d'amour qui entourait mère et fils. Lily se tendit lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à fracas et baissa les yeux devant son mari, James Potter. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Harry à la vue de l'homme. Ce dernier l'empoigna fortement et le déposa sans douceur dans son lit. S'en fut assez pour qu'Harry fonde en larmes. Lily se leva pour récupérer son fils mais James la stoppa, sa baguette pointée sur elle.</p>
<p>-C'était ton dernier jour Lily.</p>
<p>Une goutte d'eau salée glissa le long de sa joue et elle plongea son regard dans celui de son fils. Elle leva l'un de ses doigts et le fil qui les liait vira au rose pâle. "Je t'aime". Harry vit le corps de sa mère s'écrouler au sol, inerte. Quelques minutes plus tard, une explosion se fit entendre au rez-de-chaussé. James posa sur lui un regard haineux en murmurant que tout était de sa faute et que c'était tant mieux s'il crevait. Harry ne comprenait rien du haut de ses un an, si ce n'est que plus jamais maman n'ouvrirait les yeux. Un homme apparut, un éclair vert jailli, le corps de James tomba. Un autre éclair jaillit mais il rebondit, tuant par la même occasion l'homme face à lui. Sa mère l'avait protégé une dernière fois.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapitre 1 : Le mystère des liens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser du rêve qu'il avait fait, la nuit précédente. Il tartinait son pain d'un air absent, sous le regard inquiet d'Hermione. Il avait beau lui assurer que tout allait bien, Harry connaissait parfaitement son amie. Rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne pourrait chasser son inquiétude. Depuis peu, il enchaînait les cauchemars, tous plus horrible les uns que les autres et durant les vacances, Hermione avait passé des heures à ses côtés à tenter de le calmer. En vain. Mais pour une fois, il ne s'agissait pas d'une de ces visions que Voldemort avait l'habitude de lui envoyer. </p><p>Son rêve avait plus l'apparence d'un souvenir. Il posa son couteau et prit en bouche sa tartine au beurre de cacahuète. La scène s'était-elle réellement déroulée ? Et qu'elle était donc cette histoire de lien ? Et puis son père... Quand Harry s'était réveillé, les larmes avaient dévalé son visage. Il avait vu sa mère mourir de la main de son père. Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait tenté de se convaincre que ce n'était pas la réalité, juste un étrange cauchemar mais il sentait, il savait que ce n'était pas juste ça. Pour autant, il préférait ne pas penser à cette possibilité pour le moment. Il ne pouvait pas croire que son père ait pu faire une chose pareille.</p><p>-Tout va bien, Harry ?</p><p>Le susnommé tourna la tête vers Ginny pour lui faire un fin sourire. Il s'était rapproché de la fille durant les vacances, chacun devenant le confident de l'autre. </p><p>Ginny lui avait avoué avoir eu des sentiments pour lui, des sentiments amoureux, mais que ces derniers s'étaient estompés avec le temps. Qu'aujourd'hui elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre, une personne qu'il connaissait bien. Dean Thomas. Harry l'avait encouragé à dévoiler ses sentiments pour son ami mais la timidité l'emportant, Ginny n'avait pas eu le courage de le faire depuis la reprise. </p><p>Le brun s'était lui aussi ouvert à elle, en lui avouant son incertitude quant à son attirance pour la gente féminine. Ginny ne l'avait pas jugé, elle s'était contentée d'acquiescer.</p><p>-Tout va bien, affirma-t-il en reportant son attention sur ses meilleurs amis.</p><p>Seulement, la conversation n'eut que peu d'intérêt pour lui. Hermione listait les sujets qui pourraient possiblement tomber pour les examens de fin d'année et Ron râlait sur le fait que l'année venait à peine de débuter. Harry sourit intérieurement en pensant la même chose que le rouquin. </p><p>Une phrase de son rêve lui revint en tête, celle de sa mère suggérant sa possibilité d'être à Serdaigle. Définitivement impossible, pensa Harry. Tout en mangeant, Harry fit bouger distraitement ses doigts. Je ne vois aucun fil, se dit Harry tout en se rappelant du rêve. Il se demandait s'ils existaient réellement, il avait seize ans après tout, donc il devrait les voir. Et comme si y penser suffisait, une multitude de fils apparut devant ses yeux. Harry sursauta violemment, faisant renverser son jus de citrouille.</p><p>-Harry ?!</p><p>L'adolescent n'écouta pas quand sa meilleure amie lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Ses yeux observaient avec effroi les fils qui s'entremêlaient par centaines dans la grande salle. Il porta son regard sur ses mains, sans savoir comment agir. Ses mains étaient entravées de fils de toutes les couleurs, bien que deux détonnent des autres. Un rouge pur et un bordeaux. "Peut-être même qu'un jour tu trouveras ton lien bordeaux" avait dit sa mère dans le rêve. Il chercha qui était l'autre personne à qui était lié ce fil, en vain. Le flot de fil était trop important. </p><p>Il ne put distinguer que ceux qui le reliait à Hermione, Ron et Ginny. Le premier était d'un rose similaire à celui des fleurs de cerisier tandis que les deux autres rayonnaient d'un jaune canari. Les fils étaient parsemés de d'autres couleurs, mais c'étaient celles-ci qui dominaient. Harry ignorait à quoi elles correspondaient. Il connaissait le lien indigo de par son rêve, mais pas les autres. Il remarqua aussi que chaque personne présente dans la grande salle était entourée d'un filament de couleur propre à chacun. Mais qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire ? </p><p>Il se leva précipitamment, ne pouvant supporter davantage la vue de tous ces fils et s'en alla de la grande salle. Une autre crainte lui brisait le cœur. Et si tout ce que j'avais vu était la réalité ? Il ne supporterait pas de savoir que tout ce qu'il pensait sur sa famille était faux.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Il avait réussi à les faire disparaître. Il avait suffit à Harry de souhaiter très fort ne plus voir les fils pour qu'ils disparaissent. Il était à la fois soulagé et perdu. Harry ne connaissait rien sur ce pouvoir nouvellement acquis, pas même ce que chaque couleur signifiait. Tout cela l'angoissait. Il reçu un coup de coude de la part d'Hermione qui s'était détournée du cours d'Histoire de la Magie, l'espace de quelques instants.</p><p>-Tu m'inquiètes Harry, tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir aller à l'infirmerie ?</p><p>-Non, c'est bon, j'ai juste eu un moment de faiblesse, Mione...</p><p>-Ne me mens pas 'Ry, pas à moi... Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse. Pourquoi tu ne m'en parles pas ?</p><p>Harry aurait voulu lui répondre, mais lui-même ne le savait pas. Il ne voulait pas parler de son rêve, ni même de son don. Pas tant qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il en retournait. Et puis... Bizarrement, l'avertissement de sa mère sur la confiance trottait dans sa tête. </p><p>Et si ses amis ne l'étaient pas réellement ? Et si depuis le début, ils se jouaient de lui ? Harry s'en voulait d'en douter de cette manière. Après tout, il s'était toujours basé sur son instinct et jusqu'à présent, aucun de ses amis ne l'avait trahi. Mais... Et si ? Dans son rêve, Lily avait bien avoué s'être trompée en ne se basant que sur sa volonté de faire confiance... </p><p>Harry cacha sa tête entre ses bras et resta ainsi jusqu'à la fin du cours.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Rien.</p><p>Il n'y avait rien concernant son pouvoir. Harry avait épluché la bibliothèque de fond en comble sans rien trouver. Il désespérait. </p><p>Assis sur une chaise, il feuilletait un énième livre sur les capacités rares, propres à certaines grandes familles de sorciers. A défaut de ne pas trouver dans des livres plus simples, plus accessibles, il s'était plongé dans la lecture d'ouvrages plus complexes, parfois imprécis. Mais il ne trouvait absolument rien. Le seul avantage qu'il retirait de ses lectures était de nouvelles connaissances. Peut-être pourrait-il même battre Hermione pour une fois ? </p><p>Harry sourit à cette pensée. Personne ne pouvait battre ce petit génie. Il était tellement fier de son amie. Comme il était profondément fier de Ron dès qu'il parvenait à stopper le souaffle au Quidditch. Il en souffrirait plus que quiconque s'il découvrait que son amitié avec ces deux-là était factice. Harry soupira de désespoir.</p><p>Il entendit le raclement d'une chaise et une personne vint s'asseoir en face de lui. Il releva la tête curieux et croisa un regard marron qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Cho Chang. La Serdaigle le fixait étrangement, un petit sourire aux lèvres.</p><p>-J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que l'on ne s'est pas parlé, Harry...</p><p>-Oui c'est vrai.</p><p>Après la mort de Cédric lors du tournoi des trois sorciers, lui et Cho avait eu une courte relation qui s'était soldée par un échec durant sa cinquième année. Harry doutait de son orientation sexuelle, et avec la mort de Sirius, il avait passé une bonne partie de l'été à déprimer, apportant peu d'importance à de telles futilités. Il ne savait ce qu'il aurait fait sans le soutien d'Hermione et de Ron. </p><p>Une main se posa sur la sienne et Harry fronça les sourcils. Le regard de Cho s'était fait plus sombre, plus charmeur. Elle caressait sa main avec tendresse mais Harry n'arrivait pas à apprécier le contact. Plus depuis qu'il avait découvert que son attirance n'allait pas aux filles, mais aux garçons. Il retira délicatement sa main, ne voulait pas blesser la jeune fille mais il vit son visage se peindre en une expression déçue. Il se sentit coupable mais une chose l'intriguait. Harry agita l'un de ses doigts en pensant à son don et les fils apparurent aussitôt. Celui qui le reliait à Cho était d'un orange simple. Harry secoua la tête de dépit. Même s'il en connaissait la couleur, ça ne servait à rien s'il ignorait la signification qui l'accompagnait.</p><p>Il s'écarta de Cho avec un sourire et trouva une excuse pour s'éloigner de la jeune fille. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, il le sentait.</p><p>Tout en marchant dans le couloir, Harry réfléchit. S'il ne trouvait rien dans les livres, il devait s'y prendre autrement. Peut-être qu'une personne proche de sa mère connaissait son secret ? Oui mais qui ? Harry se figea en plein milieu du couloir. Il venait d'avoir une idée !</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapitre 2 : McGonagall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sur le coup, rendre visite à la directrice de Gryffondor lui avait paru une bonne idée. Mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait dans son bureau, Harry se sentait intimidé. Le professeur McGonagall le fixait avec curiosité, attendant patiemment de connaître la raison de sa venue. Il touilla une fois, puis deux son thé, gentiment offert par la vieille femme, cherchant par la même occasion un moyen de débuter la conversation. Harry savait de source sûre que Lily et McGonagall avaient tissé un lien fort durant la scolarité de la première. McGonagall avait longtemps été la confidente de sa mère. Sirius lui avait raconté quelques anecdotes sur l'adolescence des ses parents - il frissonna à la pensée de James - et souvent, son parrain riait des rendez-vous réguliers qu'entretenaient les deux femmes. "On aurait presque pu croire que Lily préférait sa compagnie à la notre", avait soupiré Sirius dramatiquement en levant les mains au ciel. Si sa mère était aussi proche de son professeur que le clamait Sirius, alors peut-être connaissait-elle leur secret. Harry se renfrogna, incapable de trouver l'approche correcte pour aborder le sujet.</p><p>-Mr. Potter ? Non pas que je m'impatiente, mais je dois avouer que votre présence m'intrigue.</p><p>-Connaissez-vous des informations sur une magie en rapport avec des liens ? Se lança finalement le brun, non sans une certaine gêne.</p><p>-Des liens ?</p><p>-Hum oui, des liens de différentes couleurs, qui lient celui qui peut voir les fils à d'autres personnes.</p><p>La directrice de Gryffondor fronça les sourcils.</p><p>-Pourquoi cette question, Mr. Potter ?</p><p>-Oh comme ça, s'empressa de répondre Harry.</p><p>McGonagall secoua sa tête de gauche à droite, peu convaincue par la réponse. Harry comprit à son regard qu'elle savait. Elle se recula dans son siège professoral et leva la tête vers le plafond, pensive.</p><p>-Une élève m'a posé la même question, quelques années auparavant. C'était une élève remarquable, curieuse et attentionnée, dit-elle sans nommer directement sa mère, car, il en était persuadé, c'était d'elle que la vieille femme parlait. Un jour, elle est venue me voir, paniquée, et m'a expliqué son problème : des fils de toutes les couleurs étaient apparus simplement après avoir souhaité connaître les sentiments d'un de ses amis. Certains la reliaient à des personnes tandis que d'autres étaient enroulés autour de leur propriétaire. C'était la première fois que j'entendais parler d'une telle magie. Ensemble, nous avons cherché à percer les secrets de ce don, en vain. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais. Cette élève a su maîtriser son pouvoir au bout d'un temps, sans que je ne sache comment. Elle ne m'a jamais informé à ce propos. La seule chose dont j'avais connaissance, c'est que cette fille était capable de percevoir les liens qui la liait aux autres, qu'ils soient négatifs ou positifs. Elle savait discerner les liens d'amitié, d'amour, de haine, de jalousie et tout autre lien sans difficulté. Elle était également capable de connaître les sentiments d'une personne à l'instant T.</p><p>Elle marqua une pause pour boire une gorgée de thé.</p><p>-Pour autant, elle n'aimait pas utiliser son pouvoir. C'était une jeune fille d'une tendresse et d'une confiance infinie, qui préférait se baser sur son instinct plutôt que sur la magie. Elle voulait donner une chance à chaque personne, quel qu'elle soit. J'admirais cette enfant autant que je l'adorais, mais parfois, la pauvre était incapable de voir l'évidence même, aveuglée par sa confiance en autrui. Peut-être qu'en utilisant son don, les choses auraient pu être différentes...</p><p>Harry se rappela que sa mère avait émit la même hypothèse. Que sa vie aurait été tout autre si elle avait pris compte des liens.</p><p>-De quelle évidence voulez-vous parler ?</p><p>McGonagall ferma les yeux de douleur. Un silence s'installa entre deux. Il voyait aux traits de McGonagall qu'elle était en plein dilemme. Mais lequel ? C'est bien la question que se posait Harry. Au bout de quelques secondes, la femme releva la tête, déterminée.</p><p>-Il est peut-être temps que vous appreniez la vérité, Harry, mais sachez-le, elle ne sera pas simple à écouter.</p><p>Son ton était tellement doux, tellement soucieux de son bien être. Harry savait que la vérité lui serait douloureuse, mais son rêve l'avait préparé à cette révélation. D'ailleurs, il pouvait affirmer sans aucun doute qu'il s'agissait d'un souvenir. Comment avait-il pu s'en rappeler ? Qui sait, la magie avait elle-même ses secrets. Il se doutait que l'évidence évoquée par McGonagall était James et son comportement. Que ce n'était pas simple pour elle de le lui dire, peut-être par peur de gâcher la vision qu'Harry avait de son père. Mais maintenant qu'il avait vu l'homme être à l'origine de la mort de sa mère, il ne pouvait plus le considérer comme son paternel. Il haïssait déjà celui qui avait participé à sa mise au monde et il était certain que les dires de la professeure ne ferait que renforcer ses pensées. Alors il était prêt à tout entendre. Enfin, essayait-il de s'en convaincre.</p><p>-Allez-y, dit-il d'une voix sans appel.</p><p>La directrice des rouge et or soupira de tristesse.</p><p>-J'ai toujours aimé mes Gryffondors, tous autant qu'ils soient. Mais il arrivait que parfois, certains d'entre eux se perdent et prennent de sombres chemins. James Potter faisait parti de ces personnes. C'était un garçon rieur, plein d'entrain aux yeux de tous, mais seules quelques personnes avaient connaissances de sa véritable nature. Une face plus sombre, plus malsaine. Il lui arrivait d'être cruel, que ce soit dans ses actes ou dans ses paroles, et ce, plus particulièrement avec Severus, votre professeur de potion. La raison derrière cette cruauté n'était autre que votre mère. James l'aimait, mais pas d'un amour pur et innocent, au contraire. C'était un amour pervers, tordu. Il voulait Lily rien que pour lui, qu'importe le nombre de fois où cette pauvre jeune fille le rejetait. Lily n'était pas amoureuse de lui, c'est à peine si elle éprouvait du respect pour lui. Elle était constamment avec Severus pour qui elle avait une véritable tendresse mais aussi souvent avec une de ses aînées qu'elle appréciait particulièrement. Seulement du jour au lendemain, Lily s'est mise à sortir avec James, délaissant Severus et son amie, et les brimades à l'encontre de votre professeur de potions ont cessées.</p><p>"J'avais prévenu Lily qu'elle faisait un mauvais choix, que James n'était pas un homme qui la rendrait heureuse. Je lui avais dit de vérifier les liens. Mais elle n'en a fait qu'à sa tête et a accordé une chance à James pour lui prouver qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Peut-être qu'un temps, James l'a été. Quand je les voyais ensemble, il était doux et attentionné avec elle. Mais lorsque Lily a annoncé qu'elle attendait un enfant, trois mois plus tard, j'ai vu mon élève préférée dépérir sous mes yeux.</p><p>-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas intervenue dans ce cas ?! Cria Harry, accablé par toutes ces révélations.</p><p>-J'aurais bien voulu, Harry, croyez-moi, dit-elle d'un ton sec. Mais je ne pouvais pas, Lily le refusait. J'avais beau lui proposer mon aide, elle la refusait toujours. Par fierté sans doute. Mais il y avait autre chose. Je n'ai compris que bien plus tard ce qu'était cette chose. James la menaçait.</p><p>-La menaçait de quoi ?</p><p>-De s'en prendre à vous.</p><p>Harry sentit un immense vide s'emparer de lui. Alors James n'en avait vraiment rien à faire de lui, en plus de s'en être pris à sa mère ? C'était un connard. Un véritable connard. Jamais plus il ne pourrait le voir comme son père. McGonagall s'excusa en prenant ses mains dans les siennes mais Harry se dégagea. Il avait voulu jouer à celui qui pouvait tout encaisser, mais la vérité était qu'il était faible. Atrocement faible. Il se leva lentement, remerciant la professeure pour toutes ses informations et sortit du bureau, les yeux rouges et piquants. Il sentait qu'à tout instant, les larmes pourraient s'échapper de ses yeux.</p><p>Il marchait dans le couloir, le cœur brisé, et ne fit même pas attention à la personne qui marchait devant lui. Il lui rentra dedans et s'excusa mollement.</p><p>-On ne sait plus marcher correctement, Potter ?</p><p>Même la voix de Malfoy ne lui fit ni chaud, ni froid et il continua son chemin avec peine.</p><p>* * *</p><p>McGonagall observait la porte par laquelle son élève s'était enfui. Dire qu'il n'était venu à la base que pour obtenir des réponses concernant les liens. Elle fit voler un verre et une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu jusqu'à elle en soupirant. Il y a longtemps qu'elle aurait dû lui dire la vérité mais elle se l'était toujours interdit. Elle faisait partie des rares personnes qui connaissait le véritable James Potter et l'enfant avait toujours été habitué à ce qu'on dore l'image de James pour en faire un homme fort sympathique. A une époque, elle avait préféré laissé Harry dans le faux, préférant voir un enfant heureux de l'admiration que recevait son père même après sa mort, lui qui ne l'avait jamais connu, plutôt que d'un enfant traumatisé de savoir que son père était une vrai menace pour ceux qui se risquaient à s'y approcher de trop prêt.</p><p>La directrice de Gryffondor but une gorgée d'alcool. Elle espérait qu'Harry s'en remette rapidement parce que ce n'était pas la seule vérité qu'il devait connaître. Une, plus dure encore à accepter, surviendrait tôt ou tard. Une que seule Lily, elle-même et une autre personne partageait jusqu'à présent.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Drago était dans la lune. Harry lui avait à peine adressé un regard cet après-midi, comme s'il n'existait pas. Son ego avait pris un coup, mais pas que. Il détestait quand les yeux d'Harry ne le voyaient pas. Pourquoi ? Lui-même l'ignorait. Il avait eu beau tenter de comprendre, aucune réponse qu'il trouvait ne lui convenait. Mais une chose est sûre, il avait été vexé cet après-midi-là. Cela ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de s'inquiéter pour ce fichu Potter. Pourquoi ses yeux étaient-ils aussi rouges lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés ? La belette femelle l'aurait quitté ? Il éprouva une certaine joie malsaine à cette pensée avant de se reprendre. Pourquoi serait-il heureux qu'Harry ne soit plus avec elle, si tant est qu'il sortait réellement avec elle ? S'il n'était pas un Malfoy, il se cognerait sûrement la tête contre un mur, à l'image des elfes de maison, pour ce genre de pensées.</p><p>-Eh bien Dray, j'ai bien l'impression que nous t'avons perdu.</p><p>Drago se redressa convenablement - aussi convenablement qu'il était possible avec un poids mort sur les jambes. Il fit face à Blaise dont le regard était amusé. Ils s'étaient tous installés dans la chambre des garçons de Serpentard pour une réunion d'extrême urgence à laquelle étaient conviés Drago - en bon leader de Serpentard -, Blaise, Théodore, Pansy et Daphné. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs affalée sur les jambes de Drago, ne semblant pas se soucier du confort de son ami. Le blond râla intérieurement avant de se racler la gorge, un air sérieux collé au visage.</p><p>-Vous savez tous pourquoi vous êtes ici ?</p><p>-Pour parler de la libido quasi-inexistante de notre directeur de maison ? Proposa Daphné avec un demi-sourire.</p><p>Les filles se lancèrent un regard complice avant d'éclater de rire, rire auquel se joignirent les garçons, à l'exception de Drago.</p><p>-Daphy, c'est sérieux là, la réprimanda Drago. Nous devons trouver un moyen de nous rapprocher de Potter et de l'aider à gagner cette guerre. Pour notre bien et celui de nos parents.</p><p>-Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, tu as passé toute ta scolarité à faire en sorte que vous vous détestiez.</p><p>Drago baissa les yeux avec culpabilité. Il ne pouvait pas nier que c'était de sa faute, et uniquement de la sienne, s'il s'était mis à dos Harry. Si seulement il avait été moins con et arrogant à l'époque. Mais non, voir quelqu'un refuser son amitié l'avait mis hors de lui, à tel point qu'il avait décidé de mener la vie dure à Harry, en punition pour ne pas avoir accepté sa poignée de main. Si jamais ils échouaient à convaincre Harry Potter de les aider, alors tout serait entièrement de sa faute. Théo posa une main compréhensive sur son épaule.</p><p>-Peut-être qu'en essayant tout simplement d'être gentils avec eux, de se mélanger avec eux, ça marchera ?</p><p>La proposition de Théo fit grimacer certains d'entre eux. Et pourtant, c'est à l'unanimité qu'ils décidèrent que c'était la meilleure des solutions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapitre 3 : Au diable les avertissements !</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry avait passé le week-end à déprimer dans son lit après les révélations de McGonagall. Ron avait bien essayé de le faire sortir un peu en lui proposant une petite partie de Quidditch avec leur équipe, mais il s'était confronté à un mur de silence. Neville avait aussi tenté sa chance, murmurant à Harry que s'il avait besoin de parler, il était là. Seulement, les avertissements de sa mère emplissait encore son esprit. Il ne savait pas à qui faire confiance. Le regard fixé sur les rideaux clos de son lit, il laissa ses yeux s'égarer sur sa main. Il agita ses doigts et les fils apparurent. Ils étaient bien moins lumineux que dans la grande salle. Certains même avaient disparu. Harry observa le fil rouge accroché à l'un de ses annulaires, puis le bordeaux. Ils étaient les seuls à aborder ces couleurs. L'un des liens se mit à scintiller de plus en plus fortement et les rideaux de son lit furent écartés.</p><p>Hermione.</p><p>Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être dans le dortoir des garçons. Elle devait vraiment être inquiète pour outrepasser le règlement. Harry ne dit rien, reportant son regard sur le fil qui le liait à son amie. Il abordait toujours ce même rose si singulier. Cela lui rappela un souvenir. Un jour, sa Tante Pétunia lui avait ordonné d'aller acheter des fleurs pour une de ses amies qui venait manger le soir même. Du haut de ses dix ans, Harry n'avait pas su quoi prendre alors il avait choisi au hasard. Il s'était emparé d'un bouquet jaune et s'était dirigé vers la vendeuse qui avait grimacé en voyant la couleur. Elle s'était baissé à son niveau pour lui chuchoter qu'à sa place, elle prendrait des fleurs roses plutôt que jaunes, parce que le jaune avait une connotation plutôt péjorative. Au contraire du rose qui témoignait une affection sincère. </p><p>En y repensant, Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Les liens qu'il partageait avec Ron et Ginny étaient jaunes. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il s'était trompé à leur propos sur toute la ligne ? Qu'en vérité, les deux autres éprouvaient pour lui des sentiments négatifs ? Harry ne voulait pas y penser. Ron était son tout premier ami, son meilleur ami, son presque frère. Il était l'un des seuls garçons à qui il avait accordé sa confiance totale. Il l'aimait, comme il aurait aimé un membre de sa famille. Il ne supporterait pas de savoir que tout ça, il était le seul à le ressentir. Il ferma les yeux douloureusement avant de se rappeler la présence d'Hermione.</p><p>Cette dernière s'était assise sur son lit, le fixant sans un mot, patiemment. Sûrement avait-elle dû voir qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Quand elle sentit qu'elle avait son attention, Hermione passa une main douce dans les cheveux d'Harry et il profita de la tendresse du geste. La fleuriste lui avait dit que le rose signifiait une affection sincère. Il décida de lui faire confiance sur ce point, au diable les avertissements de sa mère, il avait besoin d'une personne à qui se confier. Alors il raconta tout à Hermione. Le souvenir de sa mère, son nouveau pouvoir, sa conversation avec leur directrice, l'amitié de Snape et de Lily, la cruauté de James. Dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur le soulagea d'un poids mais n'effaça en rien la tristesse et l'incompréhension qu'il ressentait.</p><p>Hermione n'avait pas dit un mot durant tout son monologue, se contentant de l'écouter comme le ferait une véritable amie et pour ça, Harry la remercia. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir la jeune fille avec les larmes aux yeux.</p><p>-Oh bon sang Harry, mais pourquoi as-tu gardé tout ça pour toi ? Je n'imagine pas combien tu as dû te tourmenter...</p><p>-Je ne savais pas à qui faire réellement confiance...</p><p>La brune s'approcha de lui et déposa un chaste baiser sur son front. Puis elle caressa sa joue, transmettant à travers son regard tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Il avait fait le bon choix, il le sentait. Hermione avait toujours été sincère avec lui. Il contempla avec une certaine fascination le filament qui entourait Hermione. Pendant qu'il parlait, il l'avait vu changer de couleur un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais à présent, il resplendissait de blanc et du même rose qui les liait. Le filament représentait sûrement les sentiments éprouvés à l'instant T qu'avait évoqué McGonagall. Il se laissa aller dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, profitant de la chaleur qu'elle dégageait.</p><p>La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant passer un Ron essoufflé. Le filament qu'il l'entourait passa d'un rouge rayonnant à un vert anis strié d'un blanc tirant sur le gris. Son visage prit une expression dure alors qu'il croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine.</p><p>-On peut savoir ce que vous faites ?</p><p>Son ton était agacé.</p><p>-Ron ! S'exclama Hermione en se relevant. Harry avait besoin de parler.</p><p>-Ah ouais ? Parce qu'il avait pas l'air de vouloir me parler, à moi.</p><p>Harry baissa le regard sous le reproche de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci ne leur prêta pas plus d'attention et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, non sans avoir claqué la porte pour montrer son énervement.</p><p>-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, ça lui passera.</p><p>Harry en doutait.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Ron ne lui avait pas adressé la parole de la soirée. Il parlait de tout et de rien avec leurs camarades de chambrée mais prenait grand soin à l'éviter, lui. Harry s'était enfermé depuis une bonne heure dans la salle de bain, ne voulant pas montrer à Ron à quel point il était blessé par son comportement. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi le roux lui en voulait autant. Parce qu'il avait été trop proche d'Hermione alors qu'elle était sa copine ? Il savait pourtant bien qu'Harry n'aurait jamais rien tenté avec la jeune fille. </p><p>Il soupira. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il avait potion le lendemain et il redoutait de croiser son professeur maintenant qu'il savait que lui et sa mère avaient été amis. Si c'était vraiment le cas, alors pourquoi le détestait-il autant ? Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais cherché à le considérer non pas comme le fils de James, mais plus comme le fils de Lily, de son amie ? Il n'était pas comme James, jamais il ne le serait. Harry ressemblait bien plus à sa mère. Alors pourquoi ?</p><p>Il plongea un instant son regard dans celui de son reflet dans le miroir. Il se demanda un instant si ces propres émotions étaient visibles avec son filament. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de regarder le sien. Ses doigts pianotèrent sur le rebord du lavabo et il le vit. Son filament. Il resta un instant choqué devant sa couleur. Ou plutôt son absence de couleur. Le fil était transparent, totalement transparent mais suffisamment vaporeux pour qu'il le distingue. Harry ne comprenait pas ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait-il dire ? Qu'il ne ressentait aucun sentiment ? Impossible. Il tenta de toucher le filament, en vain. Néanmoins, dans son action, il remarqua que son filament n'était pas l'unique lien transparent. Non, cinq autres le reliait à d'autres personnes.</p><p>Harry sentit au plus profond de lui qu'il devait savoir ce qu'ils signifiaient.</p><p>Que c'était une question de vie ou de mort.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Harry n'écoutait rien des instructions du professeur de potions. Il était bien plus préoccupé à émettre mille et une hypothèses sur la signification des liens transparents, si bien qu'il ne vit même pas l'élève qui se plaça à ses côtés pour être son binôme. A tous les coups, ce devait être Neville étant donné que Ron était déterminé à ne plus lui parler. Il prit un ingrédient au hasard pour le mettre dans le chaudron mais une main le stoppa in-extremis.</p><p>-Potter, fais un peu attention ! Tu allais gâcher notre potion !</p><p>Harry sursauta en constatant que non, son binôme n'était pas Neville mais Drago Malfoy. Le Serpentard préparait-il un mauvais tour ? Harry fronça les sourcils, résistant à la tentation de faire apparaître ses fils. A quoi ça lui servirait de toute manière ? Même s'il pouvait interpréter certaines couleurs, il ne saurait pas avec exactitude les sentiments de Malfoy et ne pourrait donc pas savoir si oui ou non, ses intentions sont mauvaises. Il haussa les épaules, non sans garder une certaine méfiance, et écouta avec attention le blond lui indiquer les risques que pourraient engendrer la potion si elle était mal confectionnée.</p><p>C'est avec surprise qu'Harry constata qu'il n'y avait aucune animosité dans les paroles de Malfoy et pour la première fois, il réussit à terminer une potion parfaitement. Snape félicita Malfoy avec retenue et adressa un regard hautain et dépourvu de sympathie à Harry. Ce dernier se demandait bien comment sa mère pouvait être amie avec un homme pareil. Puis il se rappela que la raison première pour laquelle le professeur détestait Harry était à cause de sa ressemblance physique avec James. Au final, Harry le comprenait. Il ne tenait qu'à lui de prouver qu'il était différent de son géniteur et peut-être avoir la chance d'en apprendre plus sur sa mère grâce à lui.</p><p>Oui, il faudrait qu'il ait une discussion avec le potionniste.</p><p>Harry récupéra ses affaires et attendit Hermione à l'extérieur de la salle de classe. La jeune fille ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers leur prochain cours, Ron préférant rester avec les autres.</p><p>Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux amis se firent intercepter par des Serpentard. Le groupe de Malfoy. Hermione lança un regard nerveux à Harry.</p><p>-Nous voudrions te parler Potter.</p><p>-Me parler ? S'étonna Harry en passant son regard sur chacun des Serpentards présents.</p><p>-Nous voudrions faire une trêve, une année où nous aurions des relations cordiales...</p><p>-Ou peut-être même amicale, renchérie Pansy en souriant timidement à Hermione.</p><p>-Pourquoi ? Demanda la brune, les sourcils froncés. Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes.</p><p>Les vert et argent échangèrent un regard avant d'afficher une mine sombre.</p><p>-Nous ne voulons pas nous faire marquer...</p><p>-Or c'est cette année que nous devons faire nos preuves auprès du Lord, soupira Théo. Et ce qu'il nous demande... Nous ne voulons pas devenir des meurtriers.</p><p>-Alors nous nous sommes dit que si nous t'aidions, Potter, peut-être que nous aurions une chance d'échapper à ça.</p><p>Harry acquiesça. Il avait beau ne jamais avoir apprécié les Serpentards, il ne voulait pas pour autant les voir devenir des assassins. Même si leurs parents étaient du côté sombre, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient comme eux. Harry avait mis longtemps à le comprendre mais grâce à Hermione, il s'était fait à cette idée et voulait qu'ils aient une chance de vivre "normalement". S'il continuait ses provocations avec Malfoy, c'était plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Alors, des relations cordiales, pourquoi pas. Mais amicales ? L'idée même lui paraissait étrange sachant le nombre d'année qu'ils avaient passé à se détester.</p><p>Mais c'était peut-être là l'occasion pour justement laisser le passé de côté et mûrir un peu. Il jeta un œil en direction d'Hermione qui hocha de la tête et il tendit la main à Drago. Ce dernier marqua une hésitation, sûrement en souvenir de leur première année, avant de la serrer. Harry sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine et se recula doucement. Avec curiosité, Harry agita imperceptiblement ses doigts et observa les liens. Un en particulier. Celui qui le reliait au blond. Le cœur d'Harry loupa un battement.</p><p>C'était un des deux liens unique. Celui accroché à son annulaire. Le lien rouge pur.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapitre 4 : De nouvelles amitiés</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Un lien rouge pur ?</p><p>Harry hocha vivement la tête en croquant dans son poulet. Après leur discussion avec le groupe de Malfoy, Hermione et lui s'était rendu en cours. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui faire part de ce qu'il avait découvert. Alors il avait profité du fait qu'il n'était que tous les deux à manger ensemble pour lui en parler. Leur groupe d'amis était plus loin, pariant sur qui allait remporter le prochain match de Quidditch entre Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Aucun d'eux ne leur témoignait d'attention et c'était une bonne chose, sachant leur sujet de conversation. Harry observa Hermione dont le regard montrait qu'elle était en pleine réflexion.</p><p>-Le rouge a plusieurs significations, il n'est donc pas possible de savoir exactement ce qu'il signifie pour le moment... Mais... Toi Harry, tu en penses quoi ? De la demande des Serpentards je veux dire.</p><p>-On peut peut-être leur laisser une chance. Après tout, c'est toi qui n'a pas arrêté de prétendre qu'ils n'étaient peut-être pas comme leurs parents. Mais je dois t'avouer que dans des moments comme celui-là, j'aimerais savoir ce que signifie les liens. Pour être sûr que l'on puisse leur accorder notre confiance et que ce n'est pas juste encore un de leur tour...</p><p>-Quels liens, Harry ?</p><p>Les deux amis sursautèrent. Luna était apparue de nul part, un petit sourire figé sur ses lèvres. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient relevés en chignon, simplement retenus par un drôle de stylo et ses vêtements abordaient une multitude de couleurs. Elle s'assit aux côtés d'Hermione, sans se soucier du fait que les maisons n'avaient en principe pas le droit de se mélanger durant les repas. Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard. Que dire à Luna ? Ils devaient trouver une excuse, quelque chose qui pourrait expliquer la mention des liens. Harry ne voulait pas qu'une autre personne qu'Hermione soit au courant pour le moment, pas tant qu'il ne savait pas les sentiments réels des autres à son égard. </p><p>Il agita ses doigts, habitude qu'il prenait maintenant dès qu'il parlait à quelqu'un et observa le fil qui le reliait à Luna. Un fil d'or. Il en avait déjà remarqué des similaires, mais pas aussi scintillant que celui-ci. Il leva un regard sur Luna qui lui souriait, tristement. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une telle expression sur le visage de son amie.</p><p>-Alors c'était vrai, dit-elle en scrutant les doigts d'Harry.</p><p>Elle se releva, une expression bien plus joyeuse sur son visage et sautilla en direction de sa table. Harry en resta confus. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ?</p><p>-Elle avait l'air... Au courant, souffla Harry.</p><p>-Harry, c'est Luna. Tu sais qu'elle dit souvent des choses étranges, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle sait pour ton pouvoir, tenta de le rassurer Hermione.</p><p>Mais rien ne chasse le doute qui s'était insinué en lui.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Le mercredi, Harry et Hermione s'était rendu à la bibliothèque pour préparer leur devoir de métamorphose à rendre pour la semaine suivante mais Harry avait bien vu que son amie n'avait pas la tête à ça. Et pour cause, Ron et elle ne s'était pas beaucoup parlé depuis la dernière fois. Harry connaissait les sentiments de son amie pour le rouquin et il se sentait coupable de la distance qu'avait mis Ron entre lui et Hermione. Il espérait sincèrement pouvoir arranger les choses avec son ami. Ron lui manquait. Il avait déjà eu des disputes mais là, il sentait que c'était différent. Il essaya de se concentrer sur son devoir en vain.</p><p>-Je peux me joindre à vous ?</p><p>Harry s'étonna de se trouver face à Daphné Greengrass. Cette fille lui avait toujours fait l'effet d'une reine qui savait ce qu'elle voulait et l'obtenait toujours. Quand il la croisait dans les couloirs, la plupart des élèves se retournaient à son passage pour admirer sa beauté. Beaucoup de rumeurs circulaient sur une possible relation entre elle et Drago Malfoy, mais Daphné les avait toujours démenties, non sans un petit sourire narquois. Nombreux avaient été ceux qui avaient tenté leur chance avec elle, mais aucun n'y était jamais parvenu. Si elle était connue par sa beauté sans pareille, elle était également connu pour sa froideur et sa tendance à rabaisser les autres. Harry ne savait quoi dire. Alors Hermione prit les devant.</p><p>-Pourquoi ?</p><p>Daphné afficha une moue boudeuse avant de montrer son parchemin de métamorphose.</p><p>-Je me suis dis que nous pourrions nous entraider.</p><p>Hermione prit un air sceptique mais autorisa tout de même la fille à s'asseoir. Sans un mot, ils reprirent leur rédaction. Daphné avait l'air tout à fait à l'aise sur le sujet et il lui arrivait même de reprendre Hermione, assise juste à côté d'elle, sur certains points. Son amie, au début méfiante, s'était peu à peu détendue, écoutant avec attention les explications de Daphné. Mine de rien, la blonde était très intelligente, sûrement autant qu'Hermione. Alors pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils jamais remarqué ?</p><p>Au bout de quelques heures, les trois élèves décidèrent de faire une pause.</p><p>-Finalement, c'est plutôt agréable d'être avec vous, avoua Daphné en faisant tourner sa plume entre ses doigts.</p><p>Elle posa sa plume et croisa ses mains sous son menton, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres.</p><p>-J'avais un doute quand Théodore a émis l'idée que nous pourrions tenter d'être amis. Je voulais voir par moi-même si cela était réellement possible en passant un moment avec vous. Ce n'était pas désagréable. Tu es de très bonne conversation, Granger.</p><p>Daphné se redressa sur sa chaise.</p><p>-Vous savez, nous sommes sincères concernant la marque. Nous refusons de nous soumettre à un homme horrible avec lequel nous ne partageons aucun idéaux. Nos parents... Enfin, ceux de Drago, Théodore et Pansy, n'ont pas eu le choix. Leurs propres parents étaient des fervents serviteurs du Lord noir. Mais nous cinq, nous avions le choix. Le choix de suivre un assassin ou de nous ranger auprès d'un camp qui n'aurait jamais confiance en nous. Dans notre cas à Blaise et moi, c'est notre statut de Sang-Pur, comblé à notre maison et à la neutralité de nos parents, qui laisse un doute quant à notre allégeance. Mais sachez que jamais l'idée de le rejoindre nous a traversé l'esprit, qu'importe ce qu'on ait pu laisser sous-entendre. </p><p>J'aimerais vraiment vous montrer la sincérité de mes paroles, parce que nous avons besoin de ta protection, Potter. Sans toi, personne ne croira vraiment que nous sommes de votre côté. Je veux... Je veux qu'une fois cette guerre finie, mes amis vivent en paix, sans qu'on ne leur crache dessus le fait qu'ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des mangemorts. Tu as beau avoir offert une poignée de main à Drago, je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu auras toujours des doutes nous concernant, peu importe ce que tu dis."</p><p>La blonde avait à présent les larmes aux yeux. Elle cacha son visage un instant, sûrement pour contrôler ses pleurs et Harry baissa les yeux parce qu'elle avait raison. Tant qu'il ne saurait pas la véracité de leurs propos, la méfiance sera toujours présente en lui. Hermione lui donna un léger coup de pied sous la table pour attirer son attention et tapota ses doigts sur la table. Harry comprit ce qu'elle voulait. Il imita le geste et une multitude de fil apparurent. Contrairement à la première fois, il commençait à s'habituer. Son lien avec Daphné était strié de couleur, comme si son pouvoir n'arrivait pas encore à déterminer la nature de leur lien, mais le filament qui entourait la blonde, lui, ne comportait que trois couleurs. Du bleu ciel. Du vert feuille. Et du blanc, le même blanc qu'il avait déjà vu chez Hermione. C'était ce blanc qui prédominait le plus.</p><p>Ses lèvres formèrent le mot blanc et Hermione eut un petit sourire. Elle prit Daphné dans ses bras, faisant hoqueter cette dernière.</p><p>-Aller, sèche tes larmes, Daphné. Ta réputation en prendrait un coup.</p><p>La blonde éclata d'un petit rire qui les fit sourire tous les deux.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Deux semaines s'écoulèrent. Deux semaines durant lesquelles Daphné tenta de réunir les deux groupes pour n'en former qu'un. Elle voulait prouver à Harry et Hermione qu'ils n'étaient pas tels que laissait entrevoir leur réputation. Qu'ils étaient bien plus que cela. Et elle voulait aider ses propres amis à se rapprocher des deux Gryffondors, de manière à ce qu'ils puissent se racheter de leurs actions passées. Au départ, et ce malgré la discussion qu'ils avaient eu après le cours de potions, leurs relations étaient tendues. Aucun des groupes ne savait comment agir avec l'autre. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, Drago, avait nonchalamment fait remarquer l'absence du roux parmi le trio, jetant un froid sur Harry et Hermione.</p><p>Mais au fur et à mesure des jours, ils avaient appris à se connaître, ou du moins, appris à voir au delà des apparences. Harry s'était d'ailleurs étonné d'apprécier quelques traits de caractère chez ses anciens ennemis. La ruse et la malice de Blaise dès qu'il s'agissait de faire des farces aux autres. Le calme et la douceur de Théodore, impensable sous son masque de neutralité. La joie de vivre et les anecdotes sans fin de Pansy. L'intelligence et le langage cru de Daphné, bien loin de l'allure raffinée qu'elle montrait. Mais le plus surprenant était, du point vue d'Harry, Drago. Il était à des lumières du garçon arrogant qu'il avait toujours connu dès qu'ils se trouvaient à l'abri des regards. C'était certes un garçon intelligent, qui se vantait souvent de ses capacités, mais ce qui amusait Harry, c'était sa part d'innocence. Drago pouvait s'émerveiller d'un rien et le brun trouvait cela attendrissant. Il n'aurait jamais cru penser à sa Némésis en des termes pareils. Mais il fallait avouer qu'au fil des jours, il commençait à s'attacher à cette troupe surprenante.</p><p>Et plus les jours passaient, plus une boule se formait au creux de son estomac. Il craignait que cet attachement ne lui porte préjudice, il craignait qu'au final, tout ça ne soit qu'un jeu pour les Serpentards. Il ne connaissait toujours pas la signification des liens, quand bien même lui et Hermione émettaient des hypothèses. Mais aucune de leurs hypothèses n'étaient fiables, ils en avaient conscience. Et ça les dépitait dans un sens, Harry en particulier.</p><p>Un autre point noir s'était ajouté au tableau. Ron. Hermione avait tenté de renouer avec lui, de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais le garçon s'était détourné en lui crachant que de toute manière, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Qu'elle et Harry avait trouvé de nouveaux amis, alors à quoi bon se préoccuper de lui ? Hermione avait nié, lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait besoin de lui, qu'Harry avait besoin de lui, mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre. La brune était retournée auprès d'Harry, bredouille, et avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à déprimer.</p><p>-Pourquoi vous tenez tant à rester avec lui ? Avait questionné Pansy en jetant des petits regards vers Hermione.</p><p>-Parce que c'est notre ami, répondit Harry, tristement. Et que nous l'aimons...</p><p>Pansy avait acquiescé avant de mitrailler Hermione de questions sur tous les sujets qu'elle connaissait pour lui changer les idées. Harry s'en était rendu compte, que Pansy et Daphné tenaient réellement à nouer une amitié avec sa meilleure amie. Et au fond, il en éprouvait un soulagement. Parce qu'à part Ginny et Luna, Hermione n'avait pas vraiment d'amies. Il espérait juste qu'ils ne se trompaient pas. Il sourit en voyant son amie renifler tout en prenant un visage sérieux, répondant à chacune des questions sans hésitation.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Un matin, alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, une magnifique buse à queue rousse s'échoua dans le porridge d'Harry. Il resta un instant figé, sentant les éclaboussures dégouliner sur son visage et des éclats de rire résonnèrent dans la salle entière. Même le directeur était secoué par des soubresauts d'amusement. Hermione, elle, ne riait pas, se trouvant dans un état similaire, au contraire des Serpentards qui ne s'en privait pas. Les joues d'Harry rosirent tandis qu'il fixait l'oiseau avec une certaine curiosité. Ce dernier abordait un médaillon, ainsi qu'une lettre. Il sentit Ginny se précipiter à ses côtés pour observer le bijou de plus prêt.</p><p>-Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle avec effarement. Comment connais-tu la famille Filipkovitch ?</p><p>Les rires se turent aussitôt chez une partie des Gryffondors. Harry fronça les sourcils, de même qu'Hermione. Les Filipkovitch ? Ron qui mangeait en silence non loin d'eux intervint, non sans une pointe de dureté dans la voix.</p><p>-Ce sont les personnes les plus riches et puissantes de Russie, des sorciers incroyables dit-on. Ils ont sûrement entendu les exploits du Sauveur.</p><p>Harry ne releva pas la dernière phrase. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de savoir ce qu'une famille pareille lui voulait. La buse piétina sur place, attendant sûrement une récompense pour l'envoi du message et ce fut Hermione qui lui donna un quart de pomme. Le volatile partit aussitôt. Tout le monde observait Harry, dans l'attente de comprendre pourquoi les Filipkovitch lui avaient envoyé une lettre mais à peine les premiers mots furent-ils lu qu'Harry du retenir avec violence ses larmes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapitre 5 : La lettre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mon cher Harry,</p><p>Si tu as reçu cette lettre, cela veut dire que tu as eu seize ans cette année. Je me demande à quoi tu peux bien ressembler, maintenant que tu te rapproches de la majorité. Ton visage est-il toujours aussi rond et adorable ? Ta peau est-elle toujours aussi douce et rosie par la joie ? Tes yeux... Tes yeux sont-ils toujours semblables aux miens ? Tant de questions auxquelles je n'aurais jamais de réponses. J'aurais tellement aimé être à tes côtés, te voir grandir, t'offrir une enfance sûrement meilleure que celle que tu as vécu jusqu'à présent, mais tous ces souhaits ne sont pas réalisables, plus maintenant. Si tu reçois cette lettre, c'est que je suis morte. Que j'ai payé pour les erreurs que j'ai commise par le passé. Par fierté, j'ai refusé toute l'aide que l'on me proposait et voilà où j'en suis maintenant. A écrire ma dernière lettre pour la personne la plus chère à mon cœur. Toi Harry. Tu es mon rayon de soleil, l'espoir qui m'a fait tenir jusqu'à aujourd'hui. En ce moment même, tu as allongé dans ton lit, à côté de moi. Tu as commencé à faire tes dents depuis quelques jours du coup, tu peines à t'endormir. Mais une fois tes yeux clos, toute la souffrance que tu endures semble s'envoler. Tu es si beau, si apaisé, là, à mes côtés. J'aimerais que tu le saches Harry, tu es le fruit d'un véritable amour. Seulement, ça, tu ne le comprendras que plus tard.</p><p>Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir être avec toi à la découverte de ton don. Je me rappelle à quel point j'ai pu être désemparée la première fois que je les ai vu, ces liens aux multiples couleurs. J'aurais aimé pouvoir te dire leur signification pour t'aider à mieux comprendre, mais le temps me manque. J'ignore quand il rentrera à la maison. Je dois terminer cette lettre et l'envoyer avant qu'il n'arrive. Je pense qu'en lisant ces mots, tu seras désespéré de ne pas en savoir plus, d'être dans une incompréhension totale. Et j'en suis sincèrement navrée. Mais si je ne peux pas t'aider, d'autres le peuvent.</p><p>Il faut que tu saches une chose Harry, une chose que peu de personnes savent à mon sujet. Je ne suis pas la fille biologique des Evans. J'ai été abandonnée par ma véritable mère à l'âge de sept ans et jusqu'à mes seize ans, j'ignorais tout de ma vraie famille. Mais j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer ma sœur et mon frère, Anya et Nickolaï Filipkovitch, deux personnes à la gentillesse débordante. J'espère que tu pourras toi aussi les rencontrer. Après tout, si tu as reçu cette lettre, c'est que ton oncle a bien respecté notre promesse. Eux pourront t'aider. Ma soeur détient le journal de notre arrière-grand-mère qui était elle aussi capable de voir les liens. Elle y a répertorié la signification de nombreuses couleurs. Quant à mon frère, l'une de ses filles est capable de voir les liens. Peut-être pourrez-vous vous entraider à découvrir tous les mystères et pouvoirs qui les entourent.</p><p>J'ai tellement de chose à dire, mais si peu de temps... Néanmoins, j'aimerais te demander une faveur, mon enfant. Quand j'étais à Poudlard, je m'étais liés à deux personnes, deux amis dont il était impossible de douter de leur confiance. Hélas, je n'ai pas eu le temps de leur dire au revoir, ni même de leur expliquer la raison de ma soudaine distance avec eux durant notre dernière année de cours. Je leur ai à chacun envoyé une lettre, qu'ils recevront en même temps que la tienne. A l'intérieur, je leur ai tout avoué. J'ignore comment ils réagiront mais si possible, j'aimerais qu'ils aient une place dans ton cœur, comme ils en avaient une dans le mien. Ce sont des adultes à qui tu peux faire confiance.</p><p>Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu aujourd'hui, mais si tu as la chance de le croiser un jour, j'aimerais que tu te rapproches de Severus Snape. C'était mon meilleur ami, la personne la plus chère à mes yeux après toi. Je ne sais pas quelle réaction il aura quand il te rencontrera, mais j'espère qu'il passera au delà ton physique, qui ressemble bien trop à celui de James, pour apprendre à te connaître. J'aimerais tellement que vous vous entendiez, c'est le plus beau des hommage que vous pourriez me donner. Sous ses airs hautains et grincheux se cache un homme remarquable, tu peux me croire.</p><p>Pour ce qui est de l'autre adulte, il s'agit d'une de mes aînées à Poudlard, la fille que j'admirais le plus dans ma jeunesse. J'avais beau avoir la réputation d'être une "sang-de-bourbe", elle m'a prise sous son aile en mettant de côté son éducation. Je sais que beaucoup l'ont catégorisé comme partisante du mage noir lorsque son fiancé a rejoint les rangs de Tu-sais-sûrement-qui, mais il n'en ai rien. C'est une femme beaucoup trop intelligente et insoumise pour ça. Et son fiancé aussi d'ailleurs, mais son père lui a forcé la main... Elle s'appelle Narcissa Black, sûrement Malfoy à l'heure où tu lis cette lettre. Il me semble qu'elle a eu un fils, il y a quelques mois. Avec un peu de chance, vous serez ensembles à Poudlard et serez aussi bons amis que Cissy et moi. Il faut que tu saches que Narcissa est aussi ta marraine. J'ai demandé à ce que s'il arrivait un problème à Sirius, tu lui sois confié mais je sais que Dumbledore ne l'acceptera jamais. Il ne voit en elle qu'une potentielle mangemort.</p><p>Je viens d'entendre le bruit du transplanage. Je dois mettre un point final à cette lettre.</p><p>N'oublie pas Harry, je t'aime plus que tout au monde.</p><p>Ta maman.</p><p>***</p><p>Harry avait demandé à Hermione s'ils pouvaient s'isoler quelque part, à l'abri des regards. Son amie avait hoché la tête, sans poser de question. Ils s'étaient réfugié dans le parc de l'école, dans un recoin que personne ne fréquentait habituellement. Là, et seulement là, Harry permit à la brune de lire à son tour la lettre. A la première lecture, aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Ses sourcils étaient froncés mais Harry voyait bien que par moment, le regard d'Hermione se voilait de tristesse. Sûrement par compassion pour lui. A la deuxième lecture, elle soupira. A la troisième, elle se décida enfin à parler.</p><p>-Cette lettre regorge de nombreuses informations, mais pas assez pour nous aider à tout comprendre. Nous n'en savons pas beaucoup plus à propos des liens, mais au moins, tu as maintenant des pistes à creuser. Reste plus qu'à trouver le journal en possession de ta tante et d'aller rendre visite à ton oncle...</p><p>-S'ils savaient à mon propos, pourquoi n'ont-ils jamais essayé de me contacter ? Questionna Harry avec un pointe de douleur dans la voix.</p><p>Hermione connaissait son ami plus que quiconque et elle savait son souhait le plus cher : avoir une famille. Mais là, savoir qu'il en avait une mais que cette dernière n'avait jamais pris contact avec lui devait le faire atrocement souffrir. Hermione caressa tendrement le bras d'Harry en soutien.</p><p>-Peut-être ont-ils leurs raisons.</p><p>-Hum...</p><p>-Moi ce qui m'intrigue, au delà du fait que ta mère ait été amie avec notre professeur de potion et la mère de Drago et qu'elle te demande de leur faire confiance, c'est qu'elle ait précisé que tu es le fruit d'un véritable amour. De ce que tu m'as dit pour ta mère et James, cela ne ressemble pas à un véritable amour.</p><p>-Et tu penses à quoi ?</p><p>Hermione hésita, tirant sur une mèche de ses cheveux, signe de nervosité.</p><p>-Peut-être que James n'était pas réellement ton père. Mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse.</p><p>L'adolescent sentit son ventre se nouer à cette possibilité. Pas de déception, au contraire. Mais si c'était vrai, alors certains faits seraient plus cohérent. Comme la haine soudaine de James à l'égard de Lily ou encore les menaces à son encontre. Il détestait Lily parce qu'elle avait une relation avec un autre. Mais dans ces cas-là, si sa mère aimait un autre homme, pourquoi n'était-elle pas resté avec lui ? Pourquoi était-elle sortie avec James ? Et l'homme en question, était-il au courant qu'il était de lui ? Tant de questions sans réponses... Harry allait reprendre la parole mais il se fit couper par une voix traînante et un peu inquiète.</p><p>-On peut savoir pourquoi vous êtes parti précipitamment tout à l'heure ?</p><p>La troupe de Malfoy les fixait tous, curieux eux aussi de connaître la raison de ce départ soudain. De plus, ils se demandaient ce qu'une aussi grande famille de sang-pur comme les Filipkovitch avait bien pu dire dans la lettre qui lui était destiné. Mais rapidement, Hermione détourna leur attention avec habilité. Elle parla de devoir et les plus consciencieux du groupe la rejoignirent aussitôt. Harry de son côté lança un regard furtif à Drago. Il sentait qu'il devait lui dire, pour leurs mères. Il fit signe au blond de l'accompagner un peu plus loin, ce qui l'étonna. Pour autant, il suivit Harry sans se plaindre.</p><p>-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire Harry ? Soupira Drago, qui tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas montrer son inconfort à se retrouver seul avec le brun.</p><p>Au début, cela avait paru étrange à Harry d'entendre son prénom sortir de la bouche de son ancien ennemi. Mais plus le temps passait, plus son cœur se réchauffait dès que le blond prononçait son prénom. Hermione avait émis une hypothèse quand à leur lien mais Harry préférait ne pas y penser parce qu'il y avait encore quelques jours, lui et Drago ne s'entendaient pas.</p><p>-J'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère, déclara Harry en sortant de ses pensées.</p><p>-Mais... Ta mère... Elle n'est pas..? Enfin tu vois quoi.</p><p>-Elle est morte, murmura Harry avec tristesse, mais avant de mourir, elle a laissé une lettre pour l'année de mes seize ans. A l'intérieur, elle fait mention de ta mère.</p><p>-Pardon ?</p><p>-Apparemment, elles étaient amies plus jeune. Madame Malfoy est... Elle est ma marraine.</p><p>Drago eut un sursaut de surprise. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette découverte. Mais il était certain d'une chose, c'est que quand sa mère le saurait, elle voudrait sûrement rencontrer Harry. Les deux garçons se firent interrompre par un Blaise excité qui venait vers eux, un papier à la main.</p><p>-Un gars de Serpentard vient de m'annoncer les deux équipes qui s'affronteront au prochain match de Quidditch !</p><p>-Et alors ? Questionna Drago en rangeant dans un coin de sa tête ce que venait de lui dire Harry.</p><p>-Je sens que ça va vous plaire...</p><p>***</p><p>Pour une fois, Harry se sentait serein pour un match opposant son équipe à celle de Serpentard et Drago n'était pas pour rien. Le garçon lui avait soufflé bonne chance avant de se rendre au vestiaire et Harry s'était senti toute chose. Il se demandait comment ses sentiments avaient pu passer de la haine à... Autre chose. Mais il aimait ça, il aimait cette sensation douce et apaisante qui l'entourait dès qu'il se trouvait en présence du blond. Il n'était plus constamment sur ses gardes, à se dire que l'autre cherchait sûrement quelque chose pour le nuire. Non, maintenant il se détendait en sa présence, riant avec lui et conversant normalement. Et puis il y avait le fil. Le lien rouge pur. Il désirait de plus en plus obtenir le livre en possession de sa tante pour connaître sa signification.</p><p>Il enfila son équipement, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait tant de choses à résoudre, mais il devait avancer petit pas par petit pas, en commençant d'abord par apprendre à utiliser son don. Une petite tape sur son épaule le fit sursauter et il vit Ron qui le fixait, les joues un peu rouge.</p><p>-Les gars veulent qu'on revoie la stratégie une dernière fois.</p><p>-J'arrive.</p><p>Harry rejoignit les autres membres de l'équipe, suivit de Ron, et laissa à Ginny le plaisir d'expliquer son plan. La rousse était si rusée par moment qu'elle aurait pu faire une bonne Serpentarde. Tous l'écoutèrent religieusement, à l'exception d'Harry. Son regard étant concentré sur Ron. Son teint était blafard, comme s'il était malade et des cernes étaient visibles sous ses yeux. Harry s'inquiétait pour lui, son état semblait se dégrader de jour en jour et il refusait toujours de se joindre à lui ou à Hermione. Le roux sembla capter son regard sur lui car aussitôt il s'éloigna d'Harry.</p><p>-Bon, on y va ? Demanda Ginny, un sourire sûre d'elle collé aux lèvres.</p><p>-On y va, affirma Harry en empoignant son balai.</p><p>Ils entrèrent sur le terrain et au coup de sifflet, le match débuta. L'objectif d'Harry était de trouver le vif d'or le plus rapidement possible et il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Ron pour stopper tous les tirs des Serpentards. Ses yeux scrutèrent l'ensemble du terrain, à la recherche d'une mini-balle ailée qu'il ne tarda à repérer, non loin des gradins. Malheureusement pour lui, Drago l'avait lui aussi remarqué. Ensemble, ils foncèrent vers le vif d'or, bien décidés à l'attraper en premier. Au bout de vingt longues minutes de combat acharné, c'est Harry qui l'attrapa, non sans chuter de son balai. Il éclata de rire devant le regard inquiet de son adversaire et ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, se plaignant de ces "foutus lions bon qu'à foncer la tête baissée, quitte à se blesser". Néanmoins, il tendit une main à Harry pour l'aider à se relever et tous deux se sourirent.</p><p>C'était l'euphorie chez les rouge et or. La victoire était pour Gryffondor.</p><p>***</p><p>-Bravo Harry, tu es le meilleur !</p><p>L'adolescent sourit à ses camarades de maison, les remerciant pour leurs encouragements. Il avait activé ses liens, curieux de connaître les couleurs de la joie et de l'euphorie et il se retrouva entouré de toutes sortes de nuances de rouge et de jaune. Il était étonné étant donné qu'il avait associé la seconde couleur à un sentiment négatif. Mais peut-être s'était-il trompé... Peut-être que Ron et Ginny... Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent et il espéra ne pas se faire de faux espoirs. Il sentit un bras se poser sur son épaule et sourit à Seamus. Le lien qui le reliait au garçon était d'un vert particulier, un vert anis sombre. Il en avait déjà vu des comme ça mais il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait signifier, comme tous les autres liens.</p><p>-Tu es le roi de ce match Harry, c'est grâce à toi qu'on a gagné !</p><p>-Pas vraiment, sourit Harry, attirant l'attention de tous. C'est grâce à chaque membre de l'équipe que l'on a gagné. Et plus particulièrement grâce à Ginny, la plus fine stratège que je connaisse...</p><p>La rousse eut un rougissement en lui soufflant un remerciement heureux.</p><p>-Et grâce à Ron. Parce qu'il est le meilleur gardien que je connaisse et que sans lui, je ne serais pas aussi confiant sur le terrain. Parce que je sais qu'il ne laissera aucun point à l'équipe adverse.</p><p>Un silence accompagna sa déclaration, tous attendant la réaction de Ron. Harry l'avait dit sans réfléchir mais il pensait sincèrement ses paroles. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant son lien avec Ron rayonner de milles feux et réceptionna tant bien que mal le roux dans ses bras. Le sentir là, contre lui, lui fit un bien fou. Il entendit un mélange de remerciements et d'excuses au creux de son oreille et resserra sa prise contre son meilleur ami. Les élèves quittèrent peu à peu la salle commune pour leur laisser plus d'intimité. Quand ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, Harry remarqua les yeux rouges de Ron. Son ami tenta un sourire mais celui-ci vacilla lorsqu'il jeta un regard derrière Harry. Hermione était là, un livre serré autour de la poitrine, incertaine du comportement à adopter. Ron ouvrit ses bras avec une expression désolée et la jeune fille s'y précipita, non sans insulter son petit-ami d'être le pire des imbéciles de la terre.</p><p>-J'suis désolé, j'ai été trop con. Quand j'ai vu que tu allais mal Harry, j'ai voulu que tu te confies à moi mais tu te refermais sur toi-même et je... Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Quand je vous ai retrouvé tous les deux, enlacés, j'ai été jaloux, jaloux de savoir que tu t'étais à confier à Hermy et pas à moi, jaloux de votre complicité alors que je savais q'il n'y avait pas de quoi l'être. Après... Après je pensais juste que vous vouliez plus de moi, surtout que maintenant vous avez de nouveaux amis...</p><p>-Mais Ron, renifla Hermione en essuyant ses larmes, tu es notre ami ! Bien plus que ça ! Tu es le garçon que j'aime !</p><p>-Et tu es mon meilleur ami, Ron, le frère que je n'ai jamais eu. J'ai confiance en toi mais c'est juste que certaines choses m'ont fait douter de tout...</p><p>Ron, sous une impulsivité, ramena Harry contre son torse et serra les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus contre lui.</p><p>-Je vous demande pardon... Je suis tellement désolé...</p><p>-On te pardonne, chuchota Hermione en enserrant les garçons.</p><p>***</p><p>-Wow, désolé Harry, c'est une sacrée merde tout ça...</p><p>Harry acquiesça tristement aux paroles de son ami. Il avait décidé de tout avouer à Ron pour lui montrer qu'il avait bel et bien confiance en lui. Le garçon qui l'avait écouté jusqu'à présent en silence le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Harry sentit une chaleur l'envahir en retrouvant cette proximité qu'il aimait tant avec son meilleur ami. Ils se séparèrent et observèrent Hermione qui tenait son menton entre ses doigts.</p><p>-Ce qu'il faudrait, là, maintenant, c'est trouver le journal, ce serait un bon point de départ...</p><p>-Et ce serait quoi, les autres trucs à savoir ?</p><p>-Eh bien, réfléchit Hermione, en plus de la signification des liens, en comprendre l'origine, le fonctionnement, savoir quels pouvoirs ils peuvent apporter en plus. Il faudrait qu'Harry rencontre sa famille en Russie, apprennent plus sur ses origines. Et puis comprendre tous les non-dits qu'à laisser sous-entendre sa mère...</p><p>-En plus de parler au professeur Snape et à la mère de Drago.</p><p>Tous les trois soupirèrent devant la liste assez conséquente.</p><p>-Sans oublier Voldemort, rappela sombrement Ron.</p><p>Les deux autres acquiescèrent.</p><p>-Il faut donc commencer par trouver cette fameuse Anya Filipkovitch.</p><p>-La tâche ne sera pas simple, intervint une voix mélodieuse, à leurs côtés.</p><p>Ils se retournèrent vivement vers l'intruse et ne furent qu'à moitié surpris d'y voir Luna. Elle avait un sourire triste et l'une de ses mains jouait tranquillement avec ses cheveux.</p><p>-Pourquoi cela ? Questionna Ron.</p><p>-Parce que Anya Filipkovitch n'est plus de ce monde.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapitre 6 : Jaune</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Comment ça, elle n'est plus de ce monde ?</p><p>Luna leva les yeux au ciel rêveusement. Harry se demandait bien quels sentiments pouvaient la traverser en ce moment même. Il aurait pu tenter de le deviner grâce à ses liens, mais il ne ressentait pas l'envie de faire usage de son don. Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant que Luna ne se rappelle de leur présence, chose dont était habitué le trio. Elle cligna des yeux, une fois, puis deux, avant de sourire. Un sourire sans joie, un peu mélancolique, mais qui se voulait rassurant.</p><p>-Elle a rejoint les nuages.</p><p>-C'était une de tes connaissances ? Questionna prudemment Hermione.</p><p>-C'était ma maman.</p><p>Harry écarquilla les yeux, sans comprendre. La sœur de Lily était la mère de Luna ? Mais... Luna avait évoqué sa mère une fois, lors de l'une de leurs conversations et de ce qu'il s'en rappelait, elle portait le nom de Pandora Lovegood et non celui d'Anya Filipkovitch. La blonde sembla suivre le cours de ses pensées car aussitôt, elle reprit la parole afin de s'expliquer.</p><p>-Pandora était le deuxième nom de maman. Elle a choisi de le porter à son arrivée en Angleterre pour mieux s'adapter au pays. Peu de temps après son arrivée, elle a rencontrée mon père et s'est mariée. Maman essayait à tout prix de fuir sa vie en Russie, et surtout grand-mère. Alors elle n'a jamais parlé de ses origines à personne, excepté à mon père. C'est lui qui m'a tout raconté, à sa mort. Il m'a dit la vérité à propos de ma mère, de sa famille et du don. Je te connaissais avant que nous nous rencontrions Harry, mais seulement de nom. La première fois que l'on s'est rencontré, j'étais heureuse d'enfin faire la connaissance de mon cousin, mais j'ai rapidement compris que tu étais dans l'ignorance. Alors j'ai préféré attendre.</p><p>-Alors... Toi et moi... On est vraiment...</p><p>-Cousin et cousine oui.</p><p>-Mais si c'est le cas, intervint Ron avec agacement, pourquoi ta mère n'a pas prit en charge Harry à la mort de Lily ?</p><p>-Elle l'aurait voulu, réellement. Mais personne ne savait pour leur lien de parenté. Le directeur ne l'a pas cru, quand elle le lui a dit. Il pensait qu'elle ne disait ça que pour rendre une faveur à Tante Lily et pour lui, seul les véritables liens de sang pouvaient te protéger, Harry. Maman a insisté, mais grand-mère avait renié Lily de toutes les manières possibles et sa famille adoptive était la seule à être considérée comme sa véritable famille. Le directeur était ignorant sur l'inexistence de liens de sang avec la famille Evans. Elle a essayé de te retrouver, mais le directeur avait tu l'endroit où tu te trouvais...</p><p>-Je vois, souffla Harry.</p><p>Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait supporter encore plus de révélations. Il avait l'impression que les seize premières années de sa vie n'étaient que mensonge et rien n'était plus horrible que ça. Hermione entoura ses épaules d'un bras réconfortant et Ron s'appuya contre lui, pour montrer que lui aussi était là. Avec une hésitation rare, Luna posa ses mains sur celles d'Harry et entrelaça leurs doigts. Harry avait du mal à croire que cette fille un peu excentrique, son amie rêveuse, pouvait être sa cousine. Mais un détail lui revint en mémoire.</p><p>-Et pour le don ? Toi aussi tu l'as ?</p><p>Luna secoua la tête.</p><p>-Je ne suis pas capable de voir les liens, seulement de sentir leur présence quand tu les fais apparaître. Maman n'en était pas capable non plus, même si elle connaissait leur existence.</p><p>-Comment ça se fait ? Questionna Hermione avec empressement.</p><p>-Le don apparaît de façon différente à chacun. Pour certains, comme moi, il ne sera jamais vraiment accessible, quand bien même nous sentons l'apparition des liens. Pour d'autres, comme pour toi ou Tante Lily, sont capables de les voir. D'autres encore peuvent les contrôler.</p><p>-Les contrôler ?</p><p>-Oui, mais je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour te l'expliquer.</p><p>Elle sortit un journal de sa sacoche et le tendit à Harry.</p><p>-Je pense qu'il t'éclairera mieux que moi. Je dois y aller, Harry. Fais attention aux Nargoles, ils sont de plus en plus nombreux ces temps-ci.</p><p>Aussitôt, elle s'éloigna, sifflotant une mélodie inconnue.</p><p>-Cette fille m'étonnera toujours, déclara Ron, ahuri.</p><p>-Tout va bien Harry ?</p><p>-Oui, je pense juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de révélations... Encore...</p><p>Un silence s'installa entre eux et chacun tourna la tête vers le journal. Une partie des questions d'Harry résidait à l'intérieur.</p><p>***</p><p>Harry s'était installé sur son lit afin de lire en toute tranquillité les premières pages de ce journal qui l'intriguait tant. Ron se trouvait en face de lui, un jeu d'échec devant lui, s'amusant à essayer mille et un stratège pour coincer son futur adversaire. Harry sourit à cette vision. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés, Ron passait tout son temps collé à eux, comme pour s'excuser de son absence ces dernières semaines. Le contact physique semblait lui avoir énormément manqué, lui qui était si tactile, car chaque fois qu'il se trouvait avec eux, soit il avait une main sur les hanches d'Hermione, soit une partie de son corps touchait Harry. En ce moment même, c'étaient leur pied qui étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Pas que cela dérange Harry, au contraire.</p><p>Il ouvrit avec une certaine appréhension le journal et débuta sa lecture.</p><p>"Cher journal,</p><p>Mère a tenu à ce que je t'écrive pour permettre aux générations futures de comprendre toutes les subtilités de notre don. Seulement, elle ne mesure pas l'ampleur de sa demande ! Je suis la seule qui possède entièrement ce pouvoir depuis mon arrière-grande-tante et personne n'arrive à saisir les difficultés qu'impose ce don. Je plains déjà tes futurs lecteurs. Car, soyons honnête, avoir la capacité de percevoir les liens est aussi handicapant qu'avantageux. Il est utile en ce qu'il permet de voir les véritables sentiments des personnes à notre égard, d'aider ceux qui se sentent mal mais qui le cache. Mais parfois, vois-tu, je pense que j'aurais préféré être ignorante. Savoir que l'homme que tu aimes, celui à qui tu as tout donné, n'est en vérité pas ton âme-sœur et en plus est envieux de tes richesses est douloureux. Tout comme apprendre que des amitiés que tu nourrissais depuis des années n'étaient qu'illusion. Je pense sincèrement que par moment, j'aurais préféré être ignorante, même si tôt ou tard, je l'aurais appris. Je sais que ce que je dis peut paraître incohérent, mais c'est ainsi que je vois les choses. Si Mère lisait de tels phrases, je suis persuadée qu'elle me réprimanderait aussitôt. Après tout, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle attend que je dise.</p><p>J'ai mis cinq ans avant de comprendre la signification de la plupart des liens. Cinq ans pendant lesquels j'allais d'hypothèses en hypothèses, sans grande certitude. Mais à mesure que les couleurs revenaient et aux vues de certains comportements, j'ai fini par en comprendre une majorité. Chaque couleur à ses nuances, chaque nuance représente une liaison ou un sentiment différent. Tout dévoiler d'un même ensemble prendrait bien trop de temps, c'est pourquoi, chaque jour, j'ai décidé d'écrire sur une couleur précieusement. Du moins, à l'exception de certains liens que je préfère inscrire dès maintenant car ce sont les plus importants.</p><p>L'indigo, c'est pour le lien maternel, celui-là même qui me relie à ma propre mère. J'ignore à quoi ressemble le lien paternel, ayant perdu mon père trop tôt. Le décès d'une personne entraîne la disparition du lien, c'est comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. L'or, c'est pour la famille. Le turquoise, pour nos protecteurs, désignés par nos parents. Et puis, il y a le lien rouge. Celui d'un rouge si pur qu'il est impossible de ne pas le remarquer. Un rouge qui me terrifie pour tout ce qu'il signifie. Le lien d'âme-sœur.</p><p>Je hais l'idée de n'être destinée qu'à une seule personne, personne que je ne choisis évidemment pas. C'est la magie qui la désigne et on ne peut pas aller à son encontre. Si seulement nous avions au moins ce choix... Je me demande ce que tu en penses, toi qui est en train de lire ces mots. Peut-être as-tu même déjà découvert l'identité de ton âme-sœur ? Si c'est le cas, j'espère du plus profond de mon cœur que cette personne et toi vivraient malgré tout un véritable amour. Car même si ce n'est pas le cas, seule cette personne peut apaiser tes souffrances, combler ce vide que tu ressens constamment en toi, ce manque. Moi j'ai choisi de supporter ce manque, de ne pas céder cela à la magie, mais tu es libre de faire ton propre choix.</p><p>Je crois que je vais m'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, mes yeux commencent à piquer de fatigue. Je pense que je reprendrais demain en commençant par ma couleur préférée, le jaune.</p><p>G. F."</p><p>-Alors, ce journal ?</p><p>Harry sortit de sa lecture, les joues un peu rougies. Le lien rouge pur était celui des âmes-sœurs. Drago Malfoy était son âme-sœur. L'idée l'aurait sûrement rebutée quelques semaines auparavant mais maintenant... Elle ne lui déplaisait pas. Après tout, si l'on passait au dessus de son mauvais caractère, il fallait avouer que le blond était plutôt agréable à regarder et pas dénué d'intelligence et de conversation. Et puis certaines de ses facettes étaient attendrissantes. Mais et lui ? Qu'en penserait-il de tout ça ? Harry se gifla mentalement à cette pensée. C'était évident non ? Drago n'éprouverait jamais de sentiments pareils pour lui. A la limite de l'amitié mais rien de plus. Il l'avait détesté toutes ces années, haït, méprisé... Il soupira et un sourire sans joie se dessina sur ses lèvres. Qui voudrait d'un type aussi banal en apparence que lui ? D'un type incapable de rester une année sans s'attirer d'ennuis ? Un type qui ne sait même pas qui il est réellement ? Il devait cesser de se bercer d'illusions.</p><p>Il agita ses doigts. Les fils apparurent et il sourit un peu plus joyeusement en sachant que bientôt, il connaîtrait la plupart de leurs significations.</p><p>-Je sais ce que signifient certains liens.</p><p>-Raconte !</p><p>-Le lien indigo, c'est bien celui maternel. Mais comme ma mère est décédée... Le lien n'existe plus.</p><p>Les doigts de pieds de Ron chatouillèrent la plante de ses pieds pour lui signifier son soutien et Harry lui envoya un regard reconnaissant. Depuis qu'il savait une partie de la vérité et surtout depuis la lettre, le manque de sa mère se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Il aurait tant aimé connaître cette femme. Il aurait tant aimé qu'elle ait une vie heureuse, sans douleur. Il secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur les fils.</p><p>-Mon lien paternel a dû disparaître lui aussi, si tant est que James Potter est vraiment mon père.</p><p>-L'hypothèse d'Hermione, se rappela Ron sous l'acquiescement d'Harry.</p><p>-Ma grand-mère ignorait la couleur du lien, ayant elle aussi perdue son père. Les fils d'or sont pour la famille, j'en partage un avec Luna.</p><p>-Donc elle ne t'a pas menti !</p><p>-Non mais... Les liens sont trop nombreux pour que j'arrive à démêler ceux en or des autres. Je ne sais pas combien il y en a exactement. De même pour les liens turquoise. Ils représentent les gardiens désignés par mes parents. Je pense qu'il s'agit de Sirius et Narcissa. Mais le lien de Sirius a du lui aussi disparaître...</p><p>Il prit soin de ne pas évoquer le dernier lien.</p><p>-Mais du coup, comment les liens se démêlent des autres ?</p><p>-Je pense que c'est une question de proximité. Plus je suis proche d'une personne, plus le lien est mis en avant et scintille.</p><p>-Et nous alors, que signifie notre lien ?</p><p>Harry haussa les épaules et reprit le journal, curieux de connaître la réponse. Il s'arrêta à la page où la couleur jaune figurait, la préférée de sa grand-mère. Il se réinstalla confortablement contre ses oreillers et débuta à voix haute sa lecture.</p><p>"Cher journal,</p><p>J'ai toujours été impressionnée de voir à quel point une couleur comme le jaune pouvait être à la fois si positive et à la fois si négative. C'est la couleur qui m'a été la plus longue à déchiffrer. Tant de nuances pour tant de sentiments. Mais à présent, je la comprends. Pas une de ses significations ne m'échappe au contraire du orange, cette couleur bien trop énigmatique.</p><p>Parmi les liens positifs, on retrouve le jaune tournesol pour l'euphorie, la joie ; le jaune poussin pour l'enthousiasme ; le jaune impérial pour la puissance, la protection ; le jaune citron pour l'amitié, la chaleur réconfortante et sûrement mon préféré de tous, le jaune canari. La couleur de la confiance inconditionnelle. Un lien que je n'ai partagé qu'avec une seule et unique personne dans ma vie. Crois-moi, ce lien est l'un des plus beaux, des plus purs à mes yeux avec le rose fleur de cerisier. Bien sûr, avec un lien de confiance inconditionnelle ne veut pas dire qu'entre toi et la personne, il n'y aura jamais de tensions. J'en suis la preuve vivante. Je ne compte plus les fois où Georges et moi nous nous sommes disputés pour un rien. Mais votre lien peut t'assurer une chose, c'est que cette personne sera toujours là pour toi, tu pourras toujours compter sur elle en cas de problèmes. Même si elle est fâchée contre toi, son cœur se souciera toujours de toi. Et la réciproque est vrai elle aussi.</p><p>Pour ce qui est des liens négatifs... J'ai malheureusement eu à faire à chacun d'entre eux. Le miel pour la lâcheté, l'absence d'honnêteté ; le jaune safran pour la tromperie ; le jaune sable pour le mensonge, la dissimulation d'informations importantes et le jaune banane pour la trahison, l'un des pires liens qui existe. Cela dont tu nies l'existence à sa vision car souvent, celui ou celle à l'autre bout du lien est une personne que tu aimais énormément. J'espère que jamais tu n'auras à faire un tel lien...</p><p>Je crois que c'est tout pour la signification des liens jaune.</p><p>G. F."</p><p>A la fin de sa lecture, Harry releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Et leurs cœurs s'apaisèrent en constatant la puissance de leur lien.</p><p>***</p><p>-Tiens la belette, je ne pensais pas qu'un jour tu rejoindrais notre groupe.</p><p>-Croyez-moi, ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à vous mais Harry et Hermione m'ont demandé de vous laisser une chance, surtout à toi la fouine, alors je respecte leur demande.</p><p>Drago et Ron se fusillèrent du regard pendant que le roux s'installait auprès de sa petite-amie. Daphné leur avait proposé de passer l'après-midi ensemble étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas cours - le sortilège d'un de leurs professeurs s'était malencontreusement retourné contre lui, le transformant en limace. Cela faisait une semaine que le trio s'était réconcilié mais jusqu'à présent, Ron et les Serpentards ne s'étaient pas retrouvés ensembles. Harry et Hermione craignait la suite des événements mais contre toute attente, c'est Théodore qui prit soin d'intégrer Ron à leur nouveau groupe.</p><p>-J'ai entendu dire que tu étais doué aux échecs. Une partie avec moi, ça te dit ?</p><p>Au départ, Ron grimaça, peu sûr de le vouloir. Mais au fur et à mesure des parties, les stratagèmes de Théo eurent raison de lui et il s'amusa comme un fou. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations, les filles discutant de leurs futurs achats à Pré-au-Lard - achats pour le moins inquiétant du côté de Pansy - et Drago et Harry apprenait à se connaître, réellement. La plupart de leurs conversations tournaient autour du Quidditch, mais Harry appréciait ces moments. Et il devait s'empêcher de rougir à chaque fois que leurs mains se frôlaient maintenant qu'il connaissait la nature de leur lien.</p><p>-Au fait, Harry, dit Blaise d'un ton innocent, tu comptes rendre visite à la famille Filipkovitch un jour ? Je dis ça par rapport à la lettre que tu as reçu.</p><p>-C'est prévu, en effet. Je dois régler certaines choses avec eux, pourquoi ?</p><p>-Peut-être devrais-tu emmener ton cher ami Ronny.</p><p>Une pièce de l'échiquier glissa des mains de Ron et Harry, ainsi qu'Hermione, froncèrent les sourcils.</p><p>-Pourquoi ? Tu les connais si bien Ron ? Je pensais que tu savais qui ils étaient uniquement car il s'agissait d'une grande famille sorcière...</p><p>-Oh bien sûr, Ron les connaît de cette manière, répondit Blaise à la place du concerné, mais il y a autre chose...</p><p>-Le fils aîné du chef des Filipkovitch a fait du rentre dedans à votre rouquin pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers. C'était un élève de Durmstrang en dernière année. Faut dire que ses propositions étaient plutôt chaudes, s'amusa Daphné. On les a vu, Blaise et moi, au détour d'un couloir une fois.</p><p>Blaise croisa les bras sur son torse, boudeur, vexé que Daphné ait coupé son effet. Ron de son côté était rouge pivoine.</p><p>-J-Je... C'est pas ma faute ! Il me suivait partout dès que j'étais seul et il me disait des choses indécentes ! Je sais même pas pourquoi c'est tombé sur moi... Mais j'ai rien fait avec lui hein !</p><p>Tous éclatèrent de rire devant le désespoir de Ron. Harry se demandait bien à quoi pouvait ressembler ce fameux garçon. Peut-être devrait-il considérer avec sérieux d'emmener Ron, cela pourrait être marrant !</p><p>***</p><p>Cachée à l'ombre d'un arbre, elle observait l'objet de ses pensées les plus sombres rire et s'amusait avec ses amis. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait paraître aussi heureux après tout ce qu'il avait fait, surtout avec eux. Il méritait de souffrir, il méritait de comprendre ce que ça faisait de se faire arracher un être cher par la faute d'une personne en qui on avait confiance. Elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Bientôt. Bientôt elle mettrait son plan à exécution.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>